laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Barton
150px |Zitat = Nun, ich gönne mir gerade eine kleine Pause, um... unsere neuesten Erkenntnisse zu verdauen. |En = Constable Barton Commissioner Barton |Fr = Barton |Sp = Barton |It = Barton |Nl = Barton |Jp = バートン巡査 |Romaji = |Aufenthalt = Variabel |Wohnort = London |Geburtsjahr = 1946 |Beziehungen = Inspektor Gilbert Barton (Vater) Inspektor Chelmey (Vorgesetzter/Beschützer) |Beruf = Wachtmeister Commissioner (LBMR) }} Wachtmeister Barton, später Commissioner Barton, ist ein Hauptcharakter der Layton Reihe. Er ist der schüchterne und ergebene Assistent von Inspektor Chelmey bei Scotland Yard. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora. Persönliches Barton ist etwas pummelig da er, wie sein Vater, gern und viel isst. Doch im Gegensatz zu diesem geht ihm sein Hunger noch vor seine Arbeit, was ihn zu einem eher arbeitsfaulen Beamten macht. Dennoch würde der Inspektor ihn nie entlassen, da er ihm insgeheim am Herzen liegt. Biografie Vorgeschichte Als Jugendlicher lernte er viel für den Polizeieinstellungstest, da er wie sein Vater Inspektor Gilbert Barton bei der Polizei arbeiten wollte. Nach dessen Tod passte Inspektor Chelmey auf ihn auf und wurde sein Mentor. Der Ruf des Phantoms Emmy trifft ihn und Inspektor Chelmey im Scotland Yard Archiv. Daraufhin geht er, um die Fotos in Emmys Kamera mit der Rezeptionistin Monica entwickeln zu lassen. Die Schatulle der Pandora In London thumb|left|In Schraders WohnungAm Anfang kommt er mit Inspektor Chelmey zu der Wohnung von Dr. Andrew Schrader, da Professor Layton und Luke dort den Doktor tot vorgefunden hatten. Er meldet sich jedoch noch nicht zu Wort und reagiert auch nicht, als Luke an Chelmeys Gesicht zerrt, da er es für eine Maske hält. Im Express thumb|Mit Inspektor Chelmey vor dem Molentary-ExpressMit Inspektor Chelmey reist er, um den Fall aufzuklären, im Molentary-Express nach Dropstone und später auch bis nach Folsense. In Dropstone In Dropstone besucht er zusammen mit dem Inspektor Sir Anderson, der jedoch nicht in seinem Haus anzutreffen ist. In Folsense Während der Zeit in Folsense begleitet er den Inspektor bei seinen Ermittlungen und traut sich jetzt auch öfters Einwände gegen dessen Vorgehensweise zu geben, die Chelmey jedoch zurückweist. Außerdem ist er anwesend, als Chelmey von Prinzessin gebissen wird. Er lässt das Alibi von Frederick Beluga prüfen, wodurch Chelmey glaubt, den Fall gelöst zu haben. Nachdem Don Paolo vom Professor enttarnt wird, flüchtet dieser und wird von Chelmey und Barton verfolgt. Dabei macht er jedoch im Restaurant von Felix halt und lässt den Inspektor alleine. Layton Kyōju to Samayoeru Shiro In diesem Buch zur Reihe arbeiten er und Inspektor Chelmey an einigen Entführungsfällen, die anscheinend mit einer schwebenden Burg in Verbindung stehen. Die ewige Diva thumb|left|Auf der Tower BridgeIm in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog des Films sind Barton und Chelmey auf der Tower Bridge zu sehen, wo sie Professor Layton dabei zuhören wie er erläutert, wer das Läuten der Glocke im Big Ben verhindert hatte. Der Schuldige stellt sich als Don Paolo, der sich als alte Frau verkleidet hatte, heraus und flüchtet mit einer selbst gebauten Flugmaschine, die er als Regenschirm getarnt hatte. Er wird daraufhin von Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton in einem Polizeiwagen verfolgt, der von Barton gesteuert wird. Die verlorene Zukunft Am Anfang werden er und Inspektor Chelmey, wie Layton und Luke, zur Vorführung der Zeitmaschine von Dr. Alain Stolypin eingeladen. Sie müssen mit ansehen, wie die Zeitmaschine explodiert und so der Premierminister Bill Hawks verschwindet. Barton wird dabei von seinem Stuhl herunter geschleudert. Später begleitet er Inspektor Chelmey ins London der Zukunft, um den verschwundenen Premierminister zu finden. Er ist in jedem Restaurant der Stadt mindestens einmal anzutreffen und lässt sich dann oft Ausreden einfallen, wenn man ihn anspricht. thumb|Barton verhaftet Clive.Barton ist auch bei der Aufklärung der Mysterien im The Thames Arms dabei und wird Zeuge als Clive vom Professor als wahrer Täter entlarvt wird. Ebenfalls muss er zusammen mit dem Inspektor, Professor Layton, Luke und Celeste mitansehen, wie dieser, nachdem er Flora entführte, mit seiner gewaltigen Stahlfestung aus der Themse hervorbricht und versucht, London zu zerstören. In Zusammenarbeit mit Hora und Tickley hilft er daher Inspektor Chelmey dabei, das London der Zukunft zu evakuieren. Nachdem Clive schlussendlich vom Professor gestoppt wird, bringt Barton ihn nach seiner Verhaftung durch Bill Hawks zum Polizeihauptquartier. Layton Brothers: Mystery Room thumb|left|Commissioner Barton und seine KollegenJahrzehnte später, mittlerweile als Commissioner, arbeitet Barton mit Inspektor Alfendi Layton, dem Sohn von Professor Layton, zusammen. Er ist beim Fall im Forbodium Castle beteiligt, als Keelan Makepeace erschossen wird. File No. 000: Freshly Baker Zu Beginn heißt er Lucy Baker willkommen und schickt sie zu Inspektor Layton. File No. 001: The Hand Sandwich Später unterhält er sich telefonisch mit dem Professor über die neuesten Ereignisse. Spin-Offs Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney thumb|Im PolizeiautoIn diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney-Reihe kommen Wachtmeister Barton und Inspektor Chelmey auch wieder vor. Sie ermitteln an einem Autounfall der besonderen Art, in den Sophie de Narrateur und Will Crash im Potters Field Park verwickelt waren. Er und Inspektor Chelmey bitten den Professor um Hilfe. Außerdem sieht man Chelmey und Barton in einer Zeitung, in der Phoenix Wright und Maya Fey lesen, dass sie an Juwelendiebstählen ermitteln. Spezial-Episode Ein Jahr später versucht er zusammen mit Luke, den Autounfall nachzuspielen. Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms * Die Schatulle der Pandora * * * Die ewige Diva * Die verlorene Zukunft * * * * Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Layton Brothers: Mystery Room * * Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Barton lösen: Die Schatulle der Pandora * 111 Bitte mitzählen! Die verlorene Zukunft * 051 Barton parkt ein * 084 Chelmey sticht in See Der Ruf des Phantoms Keine Rätsel. Layton vs. Wright *02 Mahlzeit Profile Die Schatulle der Pandora Die verlorene Zukunft Der Ruf des Phantoms Layton Brothers: Mystery Room }} The World of Professor Layton Die Schatulle der Pandora Die verlorene Zukunft Entwicklung Takuzo Naganos Kommentar zum Charakter The World of Professor Layton S. 78 Wissenswertes * Er hat zusammen mit Inspektor Chelmey und Don Paolo einen Gastauftritt in einem der Rätsel der Woche in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms. * Laut Emmy würden er und Inspektor Chelmey ein gutes Komikerduo abgeben. * Sein Geburtsdatum ist 1946.siehe Timeline * In Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora ist er am hinteren Tisch des Speisewagens ohne Hut zu sehen, bevor Luke und der Professor Inspektor Chelmey im Zug treffen. Synchronsprecher * Japanisch: 杉野 博臣 Hiromi Sugino Galerie PL4-W23frage.png|In einem Rätsel mit Don Paolo und Inspektor Chelmey PLVS-02antwort.png|In einem Rätsel Die Explosion.png Chelmey und Barton am Tisch.png Auf dem Steg.png Profile Chelmey-Barton.jpg|Artwork von Chelmey und Barton für Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft PL2Credits09.gif|In Folsense PL2Credits10.gif|Barton bei Don Paolos Enttarnung in den Credits des zweiten Spiels PL2Credits12.gif|Barton isst im Restaurant während Inspektor Chelmey Don Paolo verfolgt. PL2Credits14.gif|Im Molentary-Express PL3 Credits07.png|Barton in den Credits des dritten Spiels PL3 Credits10.png PL3 Credits20.gif|Bei der Verabschiedung am Ende VS Gespräch mit Chelmey und Barton 1.png|Im Crossover LBMR 8.png|Commissioner Barton im Gespräch mit Alfendi in „Layton Brothers: Mystery Room“ Justin schreiend.png Keelans Leiche.png Freshly Baker.png LBMR 4.png Einzelnachweise en:Barton es:Barton fr:Barton it:Barton Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton vs. Wright Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Commissioner Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Polizeibeamte Kategorie:Bewohner von London